1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved fuel supply apparatus for a motorcycle.
2. Background Art
As a conventional fuel supply apparatus, there is known a apparatus in which a plurality of fuel pipes interconnect a fuel tank side and a fuel injector side which injects and supplies fuel into an engine (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
According to FIGS. 2 and 3 in Patent Document 1, a fuel pump 81 is provided inside a fuel tank 33, a fuel filter 83 is connected to the fuel pump 81 via a supply pipe 82, a fuel pressure regulator 85 is connected to the fuel filter 83 via a fuel hose 84, a fuel injector 50 is connected to the fuel pressure regulator 85 via a connection pipe 86, and a return hose 87 is connected from the fuel pressure regulator 85 to a bottom of the fuel tank 33.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A No. 2009-209909
In FIG. 3 of Patent Document 1, since the supply pipe 82, the fuel hose 84, the connection pipe 86, and the return hose 87 have portions which are bent with a small radius, stress concentration is easy to occur.